


Meet Up

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, But said child abuse is being denied food as punishment, Confusion about social cues, Gen, Jimmy and Timmy have minor speaking roles, Meet ups, Mentions of being denied food as punishment, Mild child abuse mention, New Kid reveals why he's mute, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's dad can be slightly a jerk, New Kid's last name is revealed, New Kid's parents canon name reveal, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, South Park's geography description is based on the town map from Stick of Truth, Still figuring out the tag system, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In this quick follow up to Part Four, Liam introduces Mason to Butters and Kenny, the only people he can trust to keep mutations secret.
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 4





	Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> A quick update in the series before a brief Christmas hiatus. Sometime after the holiday Part 6 should be ready for posting. As always, hope you guys enjoy Part 5!
> 
> A quick warning as mentioned in the tags: contains mentions of denying food as punishment as a form of child abuse. Nothing too over the top or brutal, but still a legit warning regardless.

To mark Mason's first day in South Park, Liam's mother made a breakfast of homemade chocolate chip waffles, eggs, and bacon, Mason scarfing down his food like an animal, Liam and his parents watching on without another word, no idea on how to react. Seeing this, Mason slowed things down, eating one bite at a time.

"I take it you weren't feed much, huh?" Liam's father asked.

Mason nodded.

"Not at all," Mason signed. "This is probably the first time I ate real food at all, and not the weird tasting stuff they served back at the lab, assuming you were on your best behavior. If not, you would be deprived of food to the point of severe starvation."

All three of the Stanton's looked at him with shock at what he said.

You bastards, Liam thought, trying to contain his anger about the child abuse he told them.

"Anyways," Liam's father said, trying to change the topic. "You don't speak much, do you Mason? I mean, can you speak at all?"

Mason pointed to his throat repeatedly.

"You can't physically speak?"

Mason shook his head, confirming his question.

"I see. At least it's a step up from being a selective mute like Liam."

"Chris," Liam's mother scolded.

"Oh come on, Kelly, it's true. Our son rarely ever speaks, and it can get annoying really fast."

"Chris, you can't just make it sound like our son's condition is something to be ashamed of."

"We're not going down that route again, are we Kelly? Because I'd rather not," Chris spoke up, sounding defensive.

Realizing things were escalating, Mason watching them like they were going to rip each other's throats out, Chris stopped himself.

"You know what? Let's just drop it. I'd rather not go through this conversation about our son's muteness again."

This seemingly calmed them down, Chris and Kelly still keeping their fierce stares on one another. After finishing their breakfast in silence, Liam gave Mason a new change of clothes before meeting up with Butters and Kenny at Stark's Pond, planning on revealing Mason's mutation, Liam assuring the fellow mutant that they would keep mutation secret and that he could trust them like he does. Mason came out of the bathroom wearing his pink sweater, black scarf, and matching black pants, wearing Liam's spare black glasses, for in case Liam lost his own blue pair, on his face.

"How do I look?" he signed.

"Good," replied Liam. "Now we should get going. Don't wanna keep them waiting."

They left the house after a quick goodbye to Chris and Kelly, running down the sidewalk leading to the forest next to the elementary school containing the dirt path to Stark's Pond. Arriving to their destination, they saw Butters and Kenny sitting on the wooden bench facing the large, serene pond, surrounded by snow, tall pine trees, clusters of bushes, and the occasionally exposed grass patch among the snowy environment. Above the pond was plenty of thick, fluffy clouds. Kenny was playing a game on his scratched up, slightly dented iPhone while Butters looked around, checking his watch every few minutes. He saw Liam and a boy he didn't recognize walk up to them.

"They're here," Butters told Kenny, looking up from his device to wave as Liam and Mason came to a halt.

"Alright guys," Liam began in sign. "This here is Mason. Mason, the guys in front of you are Butters, the boy with the blonde hair and blue shirt, and Kenny, the boy wearing the orange parka."

"Hi," Mason shyly signed to them.

"Hello," Butters said cheerfully, waving back.

"Nice to meet you," Kenny muffled as he walked up to Mason with his hand out, Mason not understanding what he wanted.

"He wants to shake hands," Liam told him.

Slightly embarrassed a this lack of understanding of social cues, Mason shook Kenny's hand.

"So Liam," Kenny began. "Why did you bring us out here besides the introduction?"

"I thought it would be best to show you guys something about Mason, something that he shares with me that I can trust you both to keep secret." Liam turned to face Mason. "Would you show them what we discussed earlier, please?"

Hesitating, Mason took a couple of deep breaths until he felt comfortable, slowly unfolding his pale brown wings, Butters and Kenny watching with both curiosity and amazement. Mason smiled at their reaction, glad that their reaction was a positive one.

"Can you fly though?" Butters asked.

"You're really gonna ask a person with wings capable of flight if they can fly?" Liam signed in an attempt of sarcasm.

"I know that, I just wanted to-"

Mason jumped in the air before Butters could finish, flapping his wings rapidly. He continued flapping until he was higher and higher in the sky, the other three appearing as specks from his point of view above the earth. Deciding to show off, he glided in the air, flying up and down in various directions, sometimes performing silly poses, and at one point nearly scared the others by flying right at them before regaining altitude last second, flying upwards through a few clouds, splitting one in half in the process. Upon seeing how much fun Mason was having, Liam unfolded his own wings, flying upwards to join in. The two of them were now flying and gliding playfully, laughing from all the fun they were having. Eventually, they flew back to the ground, landing next to Butters and Kenny, who were both applauding them like they just watched an excellent stage play.

Liam took a bow, encouraging a confused Mason to do the same before both pulled their wings back to hide them in their outfits.

"So you can fly," Butters said with amazement. "Are there others like you, I mean besides Liam?"

"I'm the only lab escapee to end up in this town if that counts," Mason replied. "Liam's the only other mutant I met recently."

"Lab escapee? Does that mean there's others like yourself out there?"

"I guess. I'm not really sure if the others got out, or if they're living with families who took them in like how Liam's family allowed me to stay with them."

Before he could ask more, the sound of rustling bushes caught Butters attention. Soon enough, the other three had their eyes on the nearby cluster of bushes as it shook, preparing for what could jump out at them. Instead, what did come out were two familiar boys, one walking in crutches and the other riding a black, motorized wheelchair, both wearing Boy Scout uniforms.

"It's just Jimmy and Timmy," Kenny said.

"W-w-what's up, fellas?" Jimmy greeted with a stutter. "Fine day here in Stark's Pond, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Liam signed. "We're just hanging out here, enjoying the view of the pond."

"Really? Timmy and I were just working on our bird watching merit badge, right Timmy?"

"Timmy!" Timmy excitedly shouted in response.

"And now we need to go," Liam signed before grabbing Mason's hand, pulling him away to get back home.

"Can you at least introduce us to your new friend first?" Jimmy requested.

"Uh," Liam signed after letting go of Mason. "This is Mason."

Mason gave a quick wave.

"Nice to meet you. New around here?"

"Something like that," Mason replied back.

"Okay Mason, we really need to go."

Grabbing Mason's hand again, they sped away, Butters and Kenny quickly following them, leaving Jimmy and Timmy behind, both of them confused at what happened.

"Uh, see you later t-t-t-then," Jimmy stuttered, him and Timmy continuing on with their bird watching.

As soon as he felt they were farther away from Jimmy and Timmy, Liam stopped in place, Mason, Butters, and Kenny doing the same.

"Why the sudden departure?" Kenny questioned.

"Jimmy and Timmy were nearby during our flight," Liam signed to him. "And I wasn't going to stick around to learn if they saw me and Mason's flight session or if anyone else was nearby with them and likely saw us in the sky."

"It's Jimmy and Timmy," Butters brought up. "They would never say anything if they saw your wings."

"You don't know that, Butters," Liam stated. "And I'm not one to risk finding out if they would or wouldn't turn me in."

"But you exposed your mutation to me and Kenny, and we didn't turn you in. And since Jimmy and Timmy are friends of you and us, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to put you in harm's way."

Liam was about to argue his point, but went against it.

"You may be right. But for now, no showing them any wings, regardless if they're mine or Mason's. It may be better to wait until either of us feels like we can trust them to keep our mutations secret."

"I see. Whatever suits your fancy then."

A beep came from Butter's watch. He checked the time and began looking panicked.

"Oh hamburgers! If I don't get back home in a few minutes, I'll be grounded!"

"And that's our cue to leave," Liam added. "See ya guys later?"

"See ya," they both replied, going their separate ways.

Liam and Mason travelled back home. They entered the Stanton household, it's for sale sign finally gotten rid of, passing by Chris and Kelly as they sat on the living room sofa watching TV.

"How was your day, you two?" Kelly asked.

"Good," they signed in unison.

"That's good," Chris added. "And no scenes were caused like we discussed last night?"

They both shook their heads.

"Good. Now hurry along with whatever you two were doing."

They both rushed upstairs, entering Liam's room, Mason shutting the door.

"That went well," Mason signed.

"Yeah, better than I thought. As you saw, there's at least two humans besides my parents you can trust to keep our mutations secret. And if you do reveal your mutation to others, be careful of who you're revealing it to. Last thing I want is another blackmail attempt by Cartman."

"Who's Cartman?"

"Boy do I have a story to tell. But first, we need to go back to the beginning. You see, it all started when I first moved into this town with my parents..."


End file.
